Wait Me
by 137Ken
Summary: 'Aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak akan pergi, karena aku percaya kau akan kembali.'/FAIL SUMMARY!/KYUMIN FICT/ONESHOOT/YAOI/UNLIKE DONT READ!/Mind to RnR?


**Tittle :**

**Wait Me, Please**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Main Pair :**

**KyuMin**

**Length :**

**Oneshoot**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**Wait me **** Minami Ooshima, May 2012**

**Summary :**

'**Aku mampu menunggumu. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pergi darimu. **

**Karena aku disini, akan selalu menunggumu.'**

**A/N :**

**Yaoi, OOC, gaje,Boys Love, Inspired from AKB48 – Everyday, Kachuusa PV**

* * *

Jalanan itu tampak lenggang. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas disana. Namun, jika kalian perhatikan sekali lagi di jalanan tersebut ada seorang _namja _yang mengendarai sepedanya dengan terburu-buru. Tidak diperhatikan jalanan yang tampak begitu sepi dan menanjak. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah dia dapat sampai di pelabuhan tepat waktu.

Suara klakson truk terdengar dari belakang pemuda tersebut. Dengan segera pemuda itu menepikan sepeda yang ia kendarai. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, truk yang berada di belakangnya menyalip pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah, saat menyadari jarak yang ia tempuh masih jauh. Setelah melewati perkebunan ini, ia masih harus melewati hutan dan juga perumahan yang berada di sekitar pelabuhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Cho Kyuhyun —nama _namja _tersebut— mempercepat laju sepedanya, sebelum ia benar-benar terlambat sampai di pelabuhan.

.

.

**Another Place**

Seorang _namja _manis tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu pemberangkatan. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju ke arah pintu masuk. Begitu seterusnya.

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas saat mengetahui lima belas menit lagi kapal yang ditumpanginya akan segera berangkat, sedangkan orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu, teringat kejadian tempo hari. Dimana ia berdebat dengan kekasihnya tentang masalah ini.

.

**Flashback**

"Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang, Ming?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam _namja _manis yang dipanggilnya 'Ming' tadi.

"Aku... aku baru ingat kemarin, Kyu. Saat aku ingin membicarakannya kemarin, kau sudah pulang. _Mianhae..."_Sungmin —nama _namja _manis tadi— menundukkan kepalanya takut saat merasa kekasihnya tengah menatapnya tajam.

Kalian bingung? Kenapa mereka sepasang kekasih? Bukankah mereka sama-sama _namja_?

Hei, bukankah hubungan sesama jenis pada zaman sekarang sudah lazim? Asalkan saling mencintai kenapa tidak bersama?

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Lima... Lima tahun..." jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Apa? Lima tahun? Hei, kenapa lama sekali?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Sedangkan Sungmin mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakah lebih singkat?" Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tega meninggalkanku selama lima tahun disini, Ming?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu Kyu. Ini sudah keputusan dari perusahaan seperti itu. Lagipula, sejak awal kau kan sudah pernah kuberti tahu resiko yang akan ku dapat jika aku bekerja disana. Aku bisa dipindah tugaskan kemana saja terserah atasanku dengan jangka waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan. Dan kau menyetujuinya. Dan sekarang resiko itu memang terjadi."

"Dan aku juga pernah menawarimu untuk bekerja di perusahaan _Appa_ku saja dan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu disana dan kau menolaknya. Lalu, siapa yang patut disalahkan sekarang?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar pembelaan Sungmin.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan disini. Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk memberi tahumu perihal tugas yang aku dapat dan meminta izin darimu." Sungmin menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi, setidaknya sebelum kau menerima tawaran itu kau bisa membicarakannya padaku. Tidak seperti ini! Tiba-tiba kau memberi tahuku bahwa kau akan pergi selama 5 tahun. Ck! Ini tidak lucu Ming!"

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang sibuk hingga kau melupakanku belakangan ini? Bahkan untuk sekedar mengirim pesan untuk memberi kabar saja, jika bukan aku yang mengirimimu pesan atau menelfonmu kau juga tidak akan menghubungiku!"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku saat kau menghubungiku? Apa susahnya Ming?" Kyuhyun masih mencoba membela dirinya agar tidak menjadi pihak yang salah disini, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu ia yang salah disini.

"Aish! Terserahmu sajalah! Yang penting aku sudah memberi tahumu tentang ini. Dan aku akan berangkat lusa jam 5 sore. Terserahmu kau akan mengantarku atau tidak. Aku berangkat naik kapal untuk pemberangkatan kedua hari itu." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam apartemen milik pemuda berwajah stoic tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar keputusan Sungmin. "Aku tidak berjanji akan mengantarkanmu. Kurasa aku akan sangat sibuk pada hari itu."

Sungmin menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Terserahmu saja lah. Aku tidak berharap macam-macam padamu."

.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya saat ia menyadari matahari sudah mulai kembali ke peradabannya. Ia ingat kapal yang akan mengantar Sungmin pergi akan berangkat jam lima sore.

Merasa tujuannya sudah dekat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berlari dan meninggalkan sepedanya begitu saja di tengah perjalanan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali menggendarai sepedanya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memilih untuk pergi dengan mobilnya saja?

Jika saja mobilnya tidak rusak tentu saja dari tadi ia sudah berada di pelabuhan dan memeluk kekasihnya yang akan meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. 10 menit lagi ia akan segera memasuki kapal yang akan mengantarkannya ke Jepang. Namun, sekali lagi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kekasihnya muncul untuk mengantarnya.

Apa sebegitu sibuknya kekasihnya itu? Sampai-sampai mengantarkan pemuda kelinci itu ia tidak bisa?

Sungmin menyeret kakinya meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan berjalan menuju kapal yang akan mengantarkannya.

'**Sampai jumpa, Cho Kyuhyun.' **Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan setelah berkata demikian, Sungmin benar-benar berjalan menuju tempat pemeriksaan barang dan tidak menoleh lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menerobos setiap orang yang berada di pelabuhan, ia tidak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut setiap orang yang ditabraknya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Sungmin dan Sungmin.

'**Semoga kau belum berangkat, Ming.' **Ucapnya dalam hati saat mengetahui waktu yang ia miliki tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum kapal yang membawa Sungmin benar-benar berangkat.

_._

_._

"Permisi, apakah kapal dengan tujuan Jepang sudah berangkat?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada salah seorang karyawan yang sedang memeriksa barang bawaan penumpang.

"Emm... Kurasa belum. Masih ada 5 menit sebelum benar-benar berangkat." Jawab karyawan tersebut.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dan mengamati setiap penumpang, barangkali ia bisa menemukan Sungmin-nya yang masih menunggunya.

"Kyuhyun?" suara itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan ia mendapati sepasang mata foxy sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah heran dan juga lega.

"_Hyung!_" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau datang Kyu? Astaga! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau.. kau kesini dengan apa Kyu? Kenapa wajahmu penuh keringat seperti ini? Ya Tuhan..." tangan Sungmin terulur untuk menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan dengan telaten Sungmin mengusap wajah kekasihnya ini dengan tissue yang sudah diambilnya dari tas kecil tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang serius membersihkan wajahnya dari keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau tadi naik apa? Kenapa bisa sampai keringatan begini? Kemana mobilmu?" pertanyaan Sungmin yang menyiratkan ke khawatiran berhasil membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar.

"Aku tadi naik sepeda dan di tengah jalan aku berlari, karena aku merasa pelabuhan sudah dekat jadi aku berlari saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kemana sepedamu sekarang?"

"Aku tinggalkan di tengah perjalanan, tepatnya di tengah-tengah hutan." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum menarik tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah agak tidak terlalu berkeringat.

"Dasar. Kemarin kau berkata kau tidak akan mengantarku, tapi apa buktinya? Kau justru menyusulku kemari dengan sepeda dan berlari. Kau.. Kau membuatku cemas saja, Cho..." Sungmin berucap lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sang _namjachingu_ sebelum menarik _namja _itu ke pelukannya kembali.

"Aku mana mungkin membiarkan kekasihku berangkat tanpa ada yang mengantar. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, _hyung._" Kyuhyun berucap lirih pada telinga Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu menarik dirinya supaya lepas dari kungkungan pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin.

"Waktumu sudah habis tuan Cho. Lima menit lagi kapalku akan berangkat." Ucap Sungmin seolah-olah ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berdiri mengikuti Sungmin. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku jika kau sudah sampai sana. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Ya. Dan kau juga jangan terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Sebisa mungkin aku akan tetap menghubungimu hingga lima tahun ke depan."

"Ya, aku percaya itu." Kyuhyun menundukkan dirinya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Sungmin dan mengecup bibir plump itu lembut. Ciuman perpisahan.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin benar-benar pergi dan di jawab anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

.

'**Tunggu aku Kyu. Aku berjanji lima tahun tidak akan lama.'**

'**Aku akan menunggumu Ming. Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan lama meninggalkanku.'**

* * *

****_"Aku tidak akan mau pergi jika harus naik pesawat!"  
_

_"Waeyo Ming?"  
_

_"Karena aku tidak mau kejadian yang menimpa keluargaku juga menimpaku. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi sendirian. Tidak untuk saat ini. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kau sendirian disini Kyu."  
_

_"Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Ming."  
_

_"Kyu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."  
_

_"Ne, aku berjanji Ming. Dan kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku juga."  
_

_"Ya, aku berjanji. Tapi, jika aku meninggalkanmu karena pekerjaan, kau harus memakluminya."  
_

_"Ne. Aku janji."  
_

_"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun."  
_

_"Nado saranghae Lee Sungmin."  
_

* * *

**- END – **

* * *

**SELESAI! Inspirasi muncul pas perjalanan pulang dari Solo dan langsung diketik tiga jam! Huaa... Legaa...**

**Terinspirasi dari PVnya AKB48 yang Everyday, Kachuusa. Pas dengerin lagunya tiba-tiba inget PVnya dan langsung kepikiran tentang KyuMin dan akhirnya terlahirlah Fict ini^O^**

**Ahya, Ken inget. Ken belum sempet update FF-FF Ken yang lain, mianhae.. m(_ _)m abisnya Ken sibuk banget buat persiapan tes buat masuk SMA, hehe *ngeles XD* Ken hampir setiap hari bolak balik rumah-kota-rumah-kota sampe capek naik bus, hehe:D mohon dimaklumi nee^^,**

**Well, Ken ada rencana mau buat sekuel dari FF ini. Kalo responnya banyak dan bagus, Ken bakalan update sequelnya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak di tentukan*lho***

**Ahya, dan hari ini Ken juga posting FF baru dengan main cast SiBum:D FF pertama Ken dengan pair SiBum u,u**

**Baiklah, Ken rasa cukup sudah ocehan dari Ken. Last word...**

**Mind to review?**

**Gomawo^^**

**.**

**. **

**Minami Ooshima  
**


End file.
